Happy Easter My Master
by xSasuNaruIsLovex
Summary: A late easter present to all my Hellsing Oneshot readers. Enjoy. Read and reveiw!


**A/N: A late Easter gift to all my AlucardxSeras one-shot readers. Enjoy!**

**Note: Alucard and Seras are going to be together for this to work. Most of my AlucardxSeras one-shots, they will be together, and/Or mates.**

* * *

Seras stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, in a sexy way, as she stood in Alucard's room. She was wearing a bunny suit, like one of those Playboy bunny suits. Her clevege was showing, and the bunny suit hugged her curves perfectly. It fit around her ass just right.

Alucard was standing in front of her, his eyes raking over her body, and stopping at her breasts and ass, before roaming her body again.

Seras's eyes were wide and innocent, she had no idea what Alucard had in store for her. But she was sure to find out soon.

Alucard snaked an arm poessivly around her waist, and pulled her close to him. Her breasts pushing up agaisnt his chest, making her blush a light red. She looked at him with crismon eyes.

"Mhm...you look sexy, my little police girl." He purred into her ear, his hands roaming her clothed body.

He then nipped at her neck, earning a quiet moan of pleasure from Seras. Seras arched her neck, submissivly. Also granting him more access.

Alucard noticed the submissive arching of her neck, and he smirked agaisnt her flesh. "Hmm...what's this? My little police girl, is submitting to me." He mused out loud, he was going to have fun with this. He didn't think she knew what she had just done by arching her neck submissivly. He was going to make her do things she would never ever think of doing.

He phased out of clothes, however he let Seras keep on hers. "Seras, get on your hands and knees." He growled out, animalisticly, eyes clouded with lust.

Seras's eyes widened, why would she be getting on her hands and knees? But she did what she was told, getting on her hands and knees in front of him. She then looked up at him, eyes wide with innocence.

"Now, suck." He bluntly commanded.

"Wha?" Seras exclaimed, she had never done such a thing, she looked at his cock and whimpered.

Alucard growled slighty, not because he was angered, but in lust. "You heard me Police-girl." He tangled his fingers into her hair, and jerked her painfully to his cock.

Seras let out a yelp of suprise, but she felt herself getting wet due to the pain. She liked pain? She had no idea someone could like pain, she had no idea it could be pleasureable. "Oh yes, it can be." Alucard said as he read his fledlgeings thoughts.

Seras's face was now up close to Alucard's cock, she could smell the musky smell of his cock strongly. She very slowly stuck her tounge out, and licked the shaft. Alucard let out a hiss of pleasure.

Seras instantly drew back, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No...keep going." Alucard commanded her.

Seras stuck her tounge out and flicked her tounge out across his shaft. She licked up to the tip, and licked up the pre-cum. It tasted salty and kind of tangy.

"Suck." He growled out.

Seras whimpered, completelty submissive, she put her mouth on the tip of his cock, and began to suck. She moved her mouth futher down his cock, as she began to bob her head up and down, sucking gently.

Alucard kept his fingers intwined into Seras's hair.

"Suck harder."

Seras did as she was told and began to suck even harder.

Alucard closed his eyes in pleasure, he then began fucking her face, thrusting in and out of her mouth.

Seras's eyes widened as he began fucking her face.

Alucard let out a grunt as he then cummed into her mouth.

Seras pulled back after he orgasmed into her mouth, she brought herself to swallow the cum. She then licked the cum off of her lips.

Alucard then brought Seras up to a standing postion, he leaned in and kissed her. A passion filled kiss. He let his tounge slip into the kiss allowing him to taste hiself. He then backed them up towards the coffin/bed. Alucard ripped the bunny suit off, leaving her completly naked before pushing her gently down into the coffin/bed.

Alucard then hovered over a blushing Seras. He moved to where his head was at her sex. He flicked his tounge out across her clit, earning a soft moan from Seras.

Alucard then thrust a finger into her, and began to pump his finger in and out of her.

"Ahh! Master!" She moaned out.

Alucard kept thrusting his finger in and out of her, as he inserted another finger into her, and pumped them in and out.

Seras bucked her hips slightly.

Alucard then began moving his fingers at an faster pace. He then sank his fangs into her thigh, drinking deeply.

Seras let out a scream of pleasure, as an orgasam shook her body.

Alucard smirked, removing his fingers and licking up the jucies. _Police-girl. I want you to beg me to fuck you and then I want you to scream as I fuck you, just like you did._

Seras blushed, "Please Master." She whimpered, "Fuck me. Fuck me until I scream." She blushed even deeper as she uttered such dirty words.

"As you wish." And with that, he thrust into her, he began to move in and out of her with powerful and long strokes.

Seras wrapped her legs around his waist, letting out a moan. She let her nails rake over her Master's back, she then dug her nails into his back, drawing blood, as she noticed he liked pain.

Alucard let out a grunt of pleasure, as he bit down hard and painfully on her neck with his blunt teeth.

The pain turning into pleasure, as Seras let out another loud moan and let her hips move in rythem to his thrusts.

They soon both orgasmed, and Alucard slipped out of her, laying beside her in the coffin.

"Happy Easter, my master." Seras said to him, as she laid her head on his chest, and soon feel asleep.


End file.
